


all the times mark stayed up late and the one time it was worth it

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: its four a.m. and mark is subtweeting with his crush donghyuck.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	all the times mark stayed up late and the one time it was worth it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chuu_hyuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuu_hyuck/gifts).



mark has been staring at his timeline for a while. he waited for his nerved to calm down while he listened to sofia the first main theme. mark had one thing in his mind, donghyuck.

donghyuck was his twitter mutual. theyve been interacting for quite a while. donghyucks cryptid tweets and energy was enough to make marks day.

mark didnt knew how he began to like donghyuck. it was gradually, like what they say in recipe sites on how to bake cookies. pour sugar gradually. mark constantly looked at his notifications (he turned donghyuck's notifications on) but he didnt see anything. even if it was gradually, mark was aware of how much sugar was in that bowl.

mark took a break off his phone. the past days has been somewhat exciting. not that hes a masochist, he just enjoyed seeing them interact by subtweeting.

they have been subtweeting for the past few days. as much at it felt like slow burn for mark as he'd been crushing on donghyuck for a month, he enjoyed interacting with him indirectly. god, who knows what would mark do if he was given the chance to confess and interact with donghyuck on a daily basis.

in a split second, mark felt his heart stop. maybe its because of the concoction he drank, or that it was four am. mark checked his phone to see a message,

from donghyuck.

marks heart started racing. he immediately tweeted something incoherent. mark double checked the notification to see if it was real.

his timeline was full of keyboard smashes from the two of them. mark felt his heart sink one more time as he opened the message.

one thing on his mind. its still donghyuck but now as his boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> hello thank u for reading. this was rushed but i still like it. just some small fluff. heavily inspired by my life.
> 
> n for u baby . i love u


End file.
